


Choices

by Tracinyad



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, i hate tagging im awful at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracinyad/pseuds/Tracinyad
Summary: ‘‘And just so you know champ. Our agreement doesn’t involve babysitting. Ever.’‘





	Choices

‘‘So…Do you think chiss and humans can mate?’‘

‘‘Aaaand that’s my cue to leave.’‘ Gault abandoned his empty mug as he rose with a near panic air about him, ‘’Before any sort of ‘mating’ happens. No need to see more of our charming mandalorian friend here.’’

Torian rolled his eyes but remained quiet as he usually did upon the other man’s snarky way of speaking, staring intently at Nino instead, almost embarrassed. She shook her head, soft curls bouncing around her face, ‘’Very funny Gault. Hilarious. Ever thought about changing careers? You could shine as a comedian you know. I’ll even sponsor you.’’

‘‘You’re not the first one to say so. But you’d miss me too much, right? I’d never leave a woman crying behind me, it’s not my style.’‘ he grinned cheerfully much to Torian’s chagrin who couldn’t help but scoff - his discomfort as obvious as it can be which only worked to amuse the devaronian even further, making him snicker quietly before turning around the door as if he got reminded about something important,

‘‘And just so you know champ. Our agreement doesn’t involve babysitting. Ever.’‘

Nino leaned against the counter, picking up his empty cup with disdain, ‘‘I don’t want my baby to pickpocket me before crawling so don’t worry Gault. You’re safe.’‘

‘‘Oh come on that was one time! AND we agreed to never -’‘ he glanced at Torian, ‘‘…- Nevermind. As much as I enjoy our pleasant conversation…I’ll go. Now. Right now, in fact. Have fun kids!’‘ 

And he fled.

One of the few times he’s true to his words, Nino thought before perching herself in front of her husband, grinning mischievously. It was hilarious on itself to see his expression change from one of an intent annoyance to a nervous sort of fondness in a moment; though she found it endearing it didn’t stop her from pressing on about the matter occupying her mind,

‘’So? What do you think?’’ 

‘‘No idea.’‘ he glanced nervously at the datapad in her hands and then his empty plate as if he was thinking about something - an excuse and Nino chuckled putting it down for both of them to see,

‘‘I feel like you’d know a lot, darling, after a research so extensive. And maybe if you want that research to remain a secret you shouldn’t leave it open on our bed.’’

‘’Ah…- My bad.’‘ he didn’t say anything more, however, merely searching her face for a clue as to what she was feeling about the subject. Nino smiled, taking the datapad and looking through the numerous open tabs, 

‘‘Why are you trying to be secretive? Unless there’s another chiss you’d like to conc..- I’m joking. Stop looking at me like that! Why didn’t you even ask?’‘

He smiled back this time albeit bashfully, ‘’Don’t wanna rush you.’’

‘‘Well…It IS early. But ‘rushing me’? Darling, if anything I’m afraid of rushing you - chiss my age have grandchildren already…- Okay. No. I’m not that old but they should have some little useless toddlers running around at least.’‘ she laughed quietly, ‘'Then again nothing about my life has been fitting to what’s taken as an ideal after all.’‘

He nodded emphatically, reaching out to take her free hand, ‘’Same here. To both. Wouldn’t be unusual to have a child now. I mean..- a bit late even.’’

‘‘You’re 21!’‘ 

‘‘So are you. Better to have early in c..-’‘

‘‘In case you die?’‘

‘‘Pretty much.’‘ he shrugged as it was the most simple fact of the universe. Perhaps it was. After all, leading such a dangerous life, nothing was certain and dying before you could hold your newborn or have a hand in raising an infant would be unfortunate indeed. Nino sighed, pushing away the morbid thoughts with difficulty before they could take a hold of her, 

‘’Coming to the subject at hand - It’s possible. Rare but possible.’‘

He nodded, ‘’That’s what I read. We can always adopt. I’d love them no matter.’’

Nino blinked, ‘’Really?’’

‘‘Whatever you want, cyare’‘

‘’That’s it?’’

‘‘It’s your body.’’ he leaned in upon seeing her expression, pressing a kiss against her cheek, ‘’I…want. Very much so. but I also know it’s difficult. From what I saw. I’d…rather have you whole.‘‘

Though it was strangely sweet Nino wondered just which horribly exaggerated birth video he had watched. ‘’You know we fight sith and jedi and beasts that could eat us in one bite everyday right? And you’re worried about me dying at childbirth?’’

‘‘That’s different!’‘ he defended himself, ‘’I can’t protect you from it. It’s like..- It’s kinda like a battle isn’t it. Except for you’re on your own. Doesn’t sound ideal.’‘

He must be sincerely worried if he alternated to using whole sentences, Nino squeezed his fingers, his hands still tight around hers, warm, ‘’I promise to remain ‘whole’ alright? When it comes to that. IF it comes to that. To be fair you are trying very hard to have it come to that.’’ she laughed at the redness of his cheeks, ‘’I suppose I should get my implants removed…so all your efforts aren’t in vain.’’

To that he perked up curiously, ‘’All my efforts in vain?’’

‘‘You don’t seriously think we’re not using any sort of birth control, do you?… Do you? Torian…Stars…- You do! All this time! Were you trying to..’‘ Nino closed her mouth shut before she could burst out laughing, he thoroughly looked bewildered and she didn’t want to seem as though she were mocking him..but..- come on…did no one told him…She knew Torian had gotten what passed as a bare minimum in education thanks to his parentage..but it just seemed cruel now more than anything. Almost like taking in a stray pet and giving it enough attention to let it live and nothing more. Thinking about it again Nino didn’t even found it in herself to laugh.

‘‘Don’t you think I’d be pregnant by now?’‘ she asked instead.

‘‘It does say it’s rare…’‘

‘’Not THAT rare. As contrary to what my scholars like to believe, we’re not so apart genetically. How could I chase after Jun Seros, not seeing my feet?’‘

To that, he did blush but now in embarrassment, ‘’I…didn’t really think.’’

‘‘Thankfully I was thinking.’‘

>>‘‘I’m sorry.’‘<<

Nino puffed out a laugh, and we’re switching to Mando’a - never a good sign, she reached out to stroke his cheek in what she hoped was a relieving touch, can kill over 300 in one detonation, can’t get the idea of childbirth. Men.

’’Don’t know the half of it. I’m sorry.’’ he murmured, almost as if reading her mind, he shook his head, nuzzling against her palm and peering carefully, ‘’Are you…mad?’’

‘‘I’m not mad at you Torian. Really. It’s just…amusing. And I will definitely bring it out later. For 20 years.’‘

He chuckled, ‘’I deserved it.’’ his eyes turned serious in a moment again, ‘’So…are we gonna..?’’

‘‘Try?’‘

‘‘That’s what you call it?’’ he smiled affectionately, ‘’You know what I think already. Your choice.’‘

She thought for a second.

It made no sense for sure. If she did get pregnant it’d be beyond all reason. A decision made by the heart and purely by the heart. An ‘abomination’ by many. Never to be accepted by her people. But then again who were her people. The Chiss Ascendancy? Who had done nothing but trample on her viciously? And just what kind of creature she’d give birth to. She didn’t even want to think about the financial side of the subject. They had nothing. Not even a house. No steady income. A life on the run. Yet…yet. She took a deep breath, gazing at the gentle face of Torian. Alien and also the most familiar thing in the galaxy at the same time. With the strange blue eyes, rough pink skin and the scars, it was a face she’d see for the last time and for forever. Strangely enough the mention of a baby - it felt like the official transition to…- she didn’t know how to name. But a new life nonetheless. That was it, wasn’t it? She could very well leave him, as much as it’d kill her but she could not - would not leave a baby behind. She’d rather die. Then she realized she had made her mind hours ago. Years ago.

‘‘I’m in. Let’s do this.’‘ 

Even the exclamation enough made her heart beat faster in her chest. A baby huh. A baby. She didn’t see Torian going around the table to hug her hurriedly or hear his words - which was a damn shame as he wasn’t really all that chatty…Saying it out loud. Well, there it is. If the woman I had been just half a decade ago met me she’d want to kill me. What’s a better victory. That bitch ruined my life.

She heard herself swallow, her throat suddenly painfully dry and nuzzled closer against his shoulder, ‘’I trust in your determination if anything.’’

He laughed gleefully and the simple sound soothed her already frayed nerves. She meant it though, behind the bawdy meaning, if anything, she wasn’t alone. 

That was a first too.

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment


End file.
